dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Christmas Eve
|date release = Android - iOS: December 20th, 2017 |tz = Evening |previous = The Storm |next = The Christmas Party |length = 2:07 |image = The Christmas Eve.png |level color = Winter |jumps = 0|falls = 1|teleportations = 3|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 3|other = 1st level to introduce speed changes}} Soundtrack This level starts with a 3/4 time signature, but when it speeds up it turns into 4/4 for the remainder. New Features * This level features the line on a sleigh. This sleigh goes extremely fast. Scenery The level starts with Silent Night. After the first crown, the cube goes on a sleigh across a forest, arriving at a town at the second crown. It enters a house full of gifts and ends at the same forest as the start, surrounded by gifts. Santa is waving to the line near the pyramid. Difficulty * The sledding part after the first checkpoint may catch players off-guard, due to the fast speed and many invisible walls. * The camera angles in the first part make it hard to see your line, especially if you have a small skin like Snake or Zeus. * After you finish the sleigh section, the level should be easy to complete. * On some devices, especially smartphones, you can experience a lot of lag at the end because of the heavy graphics. * This level is hard due to the sled part but once you get the hang of it this should be easy Note for gems Strategy * Be careful of when you tap. If you tap off, you might run into a fence. * After the first checkpoint, try to follow the rhythm, as trying to use your sight makes it much more difficult. * At about 94%, when the screen becomes white, TAP AT THE SAME TIME, or you will easily lose at the end. * When you're at the table part(The one with the gingerbread and fork) try to use the rhythm to your advantage * Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier Gameplay Trivia * The Christmas Eve is the second level to be based off of a holiday, the first level being The Halloween. * The Christmas Eve is the final level released in 2017. * The camera angle during the beginning is similar to The Chinese Garden. * In the level, all skins except Light and Paper wears a Santa Claus hat. * The Christmas Eve is the first level in which humans can be seen presently. ** Santa Claus waves to you when you enter the pyramid. ** It's hard to notice, but when you enter the house after the sleigh section, there is a man & a woman hugging each other, at the right. * Silent Night can be heard in the beginning and Jingle Bells can be heard in the end. * The Christmas Eve is the second level to have the line ride on a new kind of transportation, the first level being The Plains (Reggae Remix). ** In the situation of The Christmas Eve, the line speeds down a hill by using a sleigh. * A star accompanies the line until the end; hence, The Christmas Eve is the third level in chronological order to feature a follower (after The Crystal and All About Us). ** A guiding light accompanies the line in The Crystal and a paper airplane accompanies the line in All About Us. ** Unlike The Crystal and All About Us, the star will end up on the Christmas tree rather than following the line into the pyramid. * This is the fourth level to have a 3/4 time signature. ** First being The Mountains, followed by The Chinese Garden, and The Sailor's Tale. * The Christmas Eve does't feature either a 40% marker nor a 50% marker. * The 10% marker is on the left of the path. * The 20% marker is on the right of the path. * The 30% marker is on the last plank on the bridge. * The 40% marker is not shown but the first crown could be the 40% point. * The 50% marker is not shown but the multi-tap part at the end of the fast part could be the 50% mark. * The 60% marker is in small text on the right side of the path. * The 70% marker is on the fireplace at the end of the living room part... * But the 70% transfers to a purple plate once you get to the table part. * The 80% marker is between a fork and a purple plate. * The 90% marker is shown at the start of the final snow part. * The game was given a special offer of giving away unique gifts varying in gems or a special skin, Cheetah Teddy. ** Players will need to collect "special diamonds" in other levels to unlock all gifts. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Hard levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Night-themed levels